Memories
by madnessfromnutella
Summary: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor...literally! What happens when Shawn's kids find an old shoebox with ALOT of questions that need to be answered? Slightly Shules tones


**Disclaimer:I do not own Psych, Tale of Desperaux, Nike or Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Dad won't like you looking through his stuff."

The girl brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked up from her place on her parents bedroom floor at her older brother. She smiled listlessly. "I know." She said blushing slightly. She glanced around at the pictures and newspaper clippings that surrounded her. "I just had to see what he was hiding in the box."

She picked up a picture of her father and a man with blondish hair. On the back it was labled in her father's sloppy print 'Desperaux'. She glanced up at her brother and showed him the print on the back. "Like that old book with the mouse who fell in love with the princess?" She questioned. He shrugged and leaned in the doorway, taking out his vibrating phone.

The next article she picked up was much more exciting. It had made the front page and was titled 'Psychic Detecitive and Santa Babara Police Defeat Famed Yin and Yang Killers'. It talked about how after coming back three times her dad, Shawn Spencer, had finally defeated Yin. It mentioned past incidents with Yin and Yang too. Something about the murder of Mary Lightly, the capture of Grandma Maddie, and the kidnappings and attempted murders of Abigail Lytar and...she had to have read that wrong. No way had Juliet O'Hara been kidnapped. Her mom was a cop. And a damn good one. She wouldn't let that happen. The article stated that further information had been held by Chief Karen Vick in the interest of the victims privacy. Digging further through the box, past the pictures of her mom and dad when they were first dating, she noticied pictures of her dad and another girl. On the back, again scribbled in her father's messy print, was written 'Me and Abigail' or 'Me and Abby'. The woman was pretty sure, but nothing compared to her mom. "Hey," She said looking up to see her brother there, fixing his light brown hair in their mother's mirror.

"What?" he said turning to look at his sister.

"Do you know who Abigail is?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head at her. "No idea. Hey, Uncle Gus is coming over for dinner let's ask him tonight about this stuff." The girl nodded, long blonde hair swishing.

"He'd tell us right?" She asked nervously. "I mean it's like the end of Hunger Games, right?" She questioned.

Her brother looked down at her, confused. "That old book you borrowed from mom?"

She nodded. "At the end of the series she has kids. And she doesn't tell her kids what really happened. Like why she wakes up in the night screaming or why their father doesn't know what's real. But she realizes that they only know half of it and they'll need to know it all eventually. Except dad...dad doesn't tell stories that aren't funny. And if mom got...abducted by that sicko she won't wanna rehash that memory." Her brother showed his agreement with a single nodd before going back to his hair.

She turned her attention to the other pictures looking at other cases her parents had solved. She giggled loudly at one picture. "Dad loves to talk about how he got his picture in the museum." He looked down as she showed him the picture of their father with the dinosaur fossil. They smiled at the photo.

The boy sat down next to his sister, positioning himself in crisscrossapplesause, and picked up a picture at random. "Is that a bounce house?" He said looking into the background of the picture. His sister made a slight hmming sound while looking at the picture.

"What else could it be?" She asked.

He scoffed. "That's mom's thirtieth birthday. Why would she have a bounce house?"

She grinned easily. "Because dad planned the party. Duh!" She rolled her eyes to add emphasis.

He looked at her sideways. "You're so right."

They giggled together before filling through the pictures once more.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, interrupting their silence. "Dad and Gus are on their way home." He said, her hazel eyes locking with his clear blue.

"We've gotta clean up." She said quickly picking up the pictures surrounding them and placing them back in the Nike shoebox.

She lightly set the Yin/Yang article on top before turning to her brother. "I'm gonna ask Gus. He'll tell me. I know it." She said stubbornly. "I just need you to distract dad." Her brother nodded and she smiled back at him.

The door opened and the sound of Shawn and Gus bickering was clearly heard by the pair. "Here goes nothing!" She said brightly, heading towards the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: So...I can either leave you hanging or you can review and get the continuation where Gus...has some explaining to do. ****It's not written yet either so...start reviewing! **

**P.S.: I went lasertagging with my friends and...well how many of you would read a Shules lasertagging fic? Cuz I would. Fo' sho'. But it seems I have to write it...sigh. So mention if you want that in your review also!**

**P.P.S.: NEW PSYCH TONIGHT! GAERJJJJJJJJJJJJB]N[ rihog]n bkml v "t;p**

**If you're interested on spazzing about Shules with me find me on Tumblt : Madnessfromnutella! Message me!**


End file.
